


Life in Castle Dimitrescu

by Maara28



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Multi, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maara28/pseuds/Maara28
Summary: A collection of one shots of life with the Tall Vampire Lady and her daughters.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 107
Kudos: 322





	1. Introduction

Hi. This is just going to be a collection of my, kind of slice of life-y, one shots.  
There isn't any real plot, but if I may make a full story out of it later on.

The focus will mainly be on a relationship between Lady Dimitrescu and the reader, but there may be someone other characters and reader views thrown in along the way.  
I will try to keep in gender neutral, but it is written for the view of a female writer.

Please feel free to leave me any ideas for prompts that you would like to see.  
And that you for reading. Hope to see you next time!


	2. The joys of paper work

Life in the castle was normally quiet and uneventful but with over half the occupants out on a hunt, the deafening silence was almost painful. You sat by the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket and nestled in an oversize chair, which was obviously meant for a being much larger than you. A warm mug in your hands and the flickering flames in front of you warded off the chill from the snow falling outside, but neither did much to stop the boredom that was quickly overwhelming you.

Across the room, a large woman in white sat at a desk, silently scratching away at a few papers spread out in front of her. While the work was normal to her, it and the quiet needed for it was incredibly irritating to you. Normally you would be entertained by the younger girls that inhabited the house along side you, but today, you were just forced to sit and wait.

When you heard the girls would be heading out for a hunt, you had been excited to spend the day with alone with the other woman, but this wasn’t at all when you had in mind. You had been sitting for what felt like hours, and by the look of the paper spread across the desk, it didn’t seem like that was going to change any time soon.

Setting your mug down on the table next to you, you leaned your head against the arm of the chair, letting out a bored sigh. There was a quick moment where the scratching of the pen stopped, before continuing on. It peaked your interest, and you turned your head slightly to glance at the other woman. Letting out another sigh, you watched as she paused again, seeming to be considering if her work really need to be finished at that moment.

Now knowing that there was a chance you could get out of this boring room, you leaned back farther, letting one of your arms hang over your face, closing your eyes and letting out a long, drawn out groan. At this, the sound of the pen scratches fully stopped.  
Opening one eye to look over at the desk, you were met with two glowing yellow eyes starting at you. “If you are done with your dramatics, my love, we can find something else to do, as you’re so bothered by this.” The larger woman said as she started sorting through and fixing her papers.

You sat up, placing your hand over your chest and feigning a hurt expression, “I don’t know what ever you could mean, my dear.” You said, quickly rising from your seat, your blanket still held around you. “I was just enjoying my view of the fire.” A smile quickly spread across your face at the look of playful annoyance your statement received.

“Well then, I’m sure if you don’t mind coming with me to make a phone call.” The larger woman said, standing from her chair. The smile that sat on her red lips quickly became the only one in the room as you thought about how bad of a mood she was usually in after getting off the phone.

The distance between you was quickly closed by her long strides. Bending at the waist, her gloved hand pressed up on your chin to raise your face to hers. “I’m joking, my love.” Her breath ghosting against your face before she gently pressed her lips to yours for a few seconds before pulling back slightly to continue. “Come now, let’s head down and get you some lunch. Then the girls should be home soon to keep you occupied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read. Feel free to leave me ideas for other one shots you would like to see in the future.


	3. A not so relaxing bath

If Lady Dimitrescu ever thought life with three daughters was stressful, she never could have imagined adding a human lover to the equation. While most of the time you got along with the girls, there were occasionally days where you all just butted heads. No matter how she tried to stay neutral and just play damage control, she somehow always found herself having to pick a side. Unfortunately for the girls, it usually wound up being your side. Not always because she agreed, but because she knew her daughters could get carried away, and she didn’t want to see you get hurt. And today just seemed like it was going to be one of those days.

The sound of yelling travelled down the hall broke the relaxing quiet of Alcina’s bath, and she fought the urge to sink herself down into the water and pray that she would eventually drown. She had to let out a long sigh when the doors to the room slammed open and her lover came barging in.

“Alcina, tell your daughter to stop eating my food. She doesn’t even need to eat. She just does it to spite me!” You yelled, obviously not caring that the woman in front of you slowly started to lower her face into the water.

“My mother bought it, so it’s technically my food too.” Daniela said matter of factly as she stood leaning against the door frame.

The argument continued to reach her ears, even after Alcina’s head was completely submerged. Two other voices soon joined in, mostly just playing the devil’s advocates and switching sides with each inclusion. Nobody involved even seemed to notice that matriarch of the family silently hoping for someone to die, whether it be herself or the people arguing right outside the water.

Finally she had enough and sat up out of the water, causing waves to crash over the side. “Enough. Please. Enough. Daniela, stop eating human food. You have no use for it other than being a pain.” She shouted, running her hands down her face to wipe off the water. “And dearest, you can't keep running to me to solve your issues with the girls. It doesn’t help the situation.” At this point, the two not being addressed were long gone, not wanting to receive any of their mother’s wrath.

When the original two started back up again, trying to defend themselves and prove their case, Alcina silently stood from the water, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself and began walking out of the room. “I’ll be in my room. Clean that water off the floor and sort yourselves out.” She said tiredly, shutting the doors behind her before the two could protest.


	4. What quiet brings

Peace and quiet was very beneficial for Lady Dimitrescu’s work, but like any mother, she had learned that there was a certain degree to quiet that could only mean bad things were happening. She had been trying to finish work when she noticed that level of quiet. The girls were still home, so you weren’t in her office to complain, and she hadn’t had to break up any sort of fight between any of the four of you. At that point she decided she might as well just go check up on everything.

She wandered around to all the normal hiding places you would all gather in, and she checked a few of the irregular spots you had found. She happened to be passing by one of the windows to the courtyard when she heard one of her daughters call something out. Silently hoping that she could just check out the window and see everyone okay so that she could go back to work. She shifted the thick curtain aside to look down into the snowy, winter’s night. She was able to count each of her daughters, but she couldn’t spot you anywhere.

Letting out a groan of annoyance, she quickly made her way downstairs and out into the courtyard. The girls all froze as soon as they heard the door open. Watching their mother step out into the snow, with an obvious look of irritation on her face, they all looked at each other, trying to figure out if it would worsen the situation to run.

“Girls, do I really need to ask?” She huffed, walking past a few snowmen replicas of the family and piles of snowballs without a second glance. Her hands rose to her hips as she looked between the three girls, obviously conflicted on how they should answer.

“To be fair. We all said this was a bad idea.” One of the girls said cautiously. 

Before Alcina was able to get a word out, she heard snow falling behind her. It didn’t take vampire senses for her to realize what was going on. “I would highly recommend that you rethink what you’re about to do.” She said simply, slowly turning to see that you had popped out of her snowman likeness, snowballs aimed at her.

You seemed a little shocked that she had noticed you, as you had asked the girls to distract her, and it was pretty hard to hear through all the snow you had been encased in. Your eyes darted between the daughters, hoping at least one of them would be on your side, but each shook their head, not wanting anything to do with this plan.

You bit your lip, trying to decide your best course of action in this situation. You slowly lowered your hands in defeats. “Good. Now you need to go inside and warm up. I’m doubtful that being buried in snow is good for you, even with a jacket on.” Alcina said simply, walking towards you.

Once she stood in front of you, you looked up at her, making eye contact and weakly tossing the melting snowball at her leg. You tried your best to look serious, but your body slightly shifted with a giggle. Her face sat emotionless for a moment, trying to process what just happened.

Before you knew it, you had been scooped up and tossed over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, not that you ever thought she would carry a sack of potatoes herself. You looked back at the three shrinking figures as they all laughed, knowing their mother had never experienced that situation, because they sure weren’t going to throw snowballs at her. “That was weak!” Daniela yelled after you as one of her sisters collapsed into the snow.  
“Don’t encourage this!” Alcina called back before slamming the door shut.


	5. Gunpowder and Smoke (Angst)

From your first day in the castle, the library was a room that definitely caught your interest. Lady Dimitrescu and the girls never really used it, so it had all been covered with a thick layer of dust. While it always had a large selection to chose from, each week you noticed that new books seemed to appear out of nowhere. When asked about it, Alcina swore up and down that the books had always been there, but you knew better.

Today was a day that you had cracked open one of those magically appearing books, and you enjoyed a nice day of just reading. The girls had gone out hunting the night before, and Alcina seemed to keep you herded upstairs when they first got home. She seemed to be on edge about something and would check in on you every so often, always having some excuse to do so. This last time she had brought you a cup of tea, though you weren’t gonna argue with her.

You were a good chunk of the way through the book, lifting the cup to your lips to take a sip, you suddenly heard a quiet click, followed by the sound of a door creaking open. You were used to the girls crawling around through the secret passage ways, so you didn’t even bother to look up. That was until you heard a gun cocking. Your eyes shot up, meeting those of a man standing against one of the walls, as small passage open behind him.

You sat frozen, just starting at the man. You weren’t sure what to do. What was he going to do? What did he want? You opened your mouth, not sure what was going to come out.

“You aren’t one of them, are you? You’re a human. What are you doing here?” The man demanded, keeping the gun aimed towards you.

You moved slowly to set the book and cup down on the table next to your chair and putting your hands out in front of you. “I live here. Who are you?” You asked as calmly as you could. Once you stood from the chair, you noticed the man was covered in blood and muck. “Are you hurt? Let me help you.”

“Stay back!” He yelled as you went to take a step towards him. “You’re with them. I know you are! Stay where you are!”

It soon clicked as to what was going on. The girls must have brought him here. You wondered where he got a gun from, but that thought quickly passed as your attention turned towards the door. If she was following a schedule, Alcina would be coming in to check on you soon. You had to get him out of here before she did.

“Listen. I’m don’t want anyone to get hurt. I won’t say anything, please just leave.” You began to beg.

“Why, so you can run and tell that big bitch that I escaped. I don’t think so.” He growled.

Everything happened so fast, that you weren’t really sure what happened. You watched as the man was suddenly swarmed by insects, causing him to fire the gun into the air as he tried to swat them away from his face. By instinct, you went to duck and cover you head, but you suddenly felt yourself being thrown. You were caught by someone, quickly looking up to see Daniela holding you up in the hallway.

Your eyes darted back into the library as the other two girls appeared, closing the doors. The sight of Alcina standing in the room in front of the man was quickly blocked by the doors. You weren’t sure if you were even making noise as your mouth fell open. You were sure that you were screaming for her, but no sound came out.

You fought against Daniela’s hold, at one point managing to weasel you way out, only to be grabbed by one of the others. They ran off down the hall, moving away from the sound of gunshots. “We have to go back!” You managed to choke out, tears streaming down your face. “We can’t leave her!”

“Trust us, Mother can take care of herself. We have to get you out of here. She would never let us live it down if something happened to you.” The last girl said, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well. 

As you approached the door, you gave one final fight and managed to escape their reaches, “You can go, but I’m not leaving her up there to die.” You said before running back up towards the library. The sound of gunshots had faded, and a burning smell now began to fill the air. A masculine cough reached your ears as the hallway began to fill with smoke.

Ducking behind one of the marble statues, you watched as the man from before limped down the hall. His clothes were in taters, and he was bleeding from multiple cuts all over his body. Your heart sank knowing what that meant.

You waited until he was out of sight before you continued running towards the library. If you hadn’t taken this path so many times before, you could barely see through the smoke that was thickly bellowing out of the open doorway. You tried to cover your mouth, coughing as you walked into the room.

You couldn’t see anything through the smoke, and you soon tripped over something solid. You could only cry out in frustration as you hit the ground, angry as whatever you hit. You had to find her. She had to be here. As you turned your head to see what you tripped over, your mouth went dry.

Everything seemed to freeze in time as you saw the large body on the ground. You quickly turned and crawled towards her, whispering her name repeatedly but getting no response. “Wake up. We have to get out of here. The castle is on fire. Love please, you have to get up.” You repeated over and over, begging her to stand. You even grabbed one of her arms and stood, trying to pull her up off the ground. You didn’t know why. You couldn’t pull her up normally, so you weren’t sure why you were so insistent on trying to lift her now.

The smoke was finally getting to you, and you collapsed next to her in a coughing fit. You could barely see her white dress through it at that point and it was always impossible to breath. Instead, you began to give up, deciding to curl up against her side, pulling her arm to rest over your body. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to happen. I’m supposed to die first, remember. You can’t leave me.” You croaked out of your scratchy throat. 

Your eyes slowly closed as you continued to mutter about how she forgot who was supposed to die first. Your last thought was swearing that someone was rubbing your cheek.

As the world faded out of sight, a voice began to down. You could hear Alcina repeating your name, her voice barely a whisper. The heat never faded, and the hand you thought you felt on your cheek now began to run through your hair.

You woke with start, gasping and fighting the body that was holding you. You felt yourself falling back and hitting the ground, and you slowly realized that you were on the ground of Alcina’s room.

She sat in the chair, watching you in shock. She had released you when you began to struggle against her, not wanting to hurt you.

You couldn’t say anything, but you quickly jumped up to climb back into her lap, throwing your arms around her neck. You couldn’t see through your tears as you cried into her shoulder.  
“Dearest, what’s going on? Are you okay?” She asked, pulling you back and looking you over, “You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I thought cuddling you by the fire might help, but it seemed to make it worse.” She whispered softly, feeling bad that she had frightened you.

“I’m the human! You aren’t allowed to die first, you hear me! You’re supposed to be immortal!” You said, suddenly angry with her that she had died in your dream. You cuddled back up to rest on your head on her shoulder, weakly hitting your hand against her chest to show your annoyance.

She didn’t pry any farther, putting the pieces together on her own, and deciding to just hold you while she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the first chapter, but I felt that it might be a little much to start out with.
> 
> Please feel free to leave me any prompts that you would like to see.  
> Thanks for the read! See you next time!!


	6. Jealousy

Every so often, the village nearby would send in a handful of young maidens to ensure that Lady Dimitrescu’s wrath would not befall them. It was upsetting to you at first, not even wanting to imagine what would happen to the girls after the three daughters lead them down into the cellar. After the a few times, it just became an unfortunate event of the house, because it wasn’t like you could stop anything that the Lady of House decided.

So you took to sitting up at the top of the staircase, watching Daniela and the girls line the poor souls up in front of their Mother’s harsh gaze. She would usually pick a few to be taken as a servant, which was strange, since you don’t ever remember seeing workers in the castle, things just always appeared to be done. 

Today was a little rougher than normal though. One of the poor girls couldn’t have been more than fifteen, luckily the Lady spared to be a servant, if that was any better than what happened to them in the cellar.

Alcina took her time looking each girl over, not really seeming particularly pleased with anyone, until she got to the last girl. She looked to be about in her early twenties, reaching no higher than the Lady’s hip. You had to admit that she had gorgeous raven hair that would make even the darkest of nights jealous. Your eyes stuck to Alcina as she leaned over, reaching over to grab the woman’s chin, pushing her head to the side before quickly biting her neck.

The other girls reacted in horror, but the daughters kept them all in line. The woman didn’t seem to fight, probably knowing that there was no real use to it. She stood no chance against the towering woman. “Well you are particularly delicious, my dear.” The lady said sweetly as she stood to her full height, swiping at a drop of blood as it rolled down her cheek then licking it off her finger.

Your stomach twisted into a knot, and your expression turned sour at the sound of Alcina’s praise. You quickly stood from the stair you were sitting on and stormed off down the hall.

Your lover immediately took notice, waving her hand absently to her daughters, signaling that she was done with the lineup. Other than the youngest, all of them were herded down into the cellar to be dealt with.

You had just made it to your room, trying to slam the door behind you only for it to be stopped by a large hand. You didn’t even bother to look at the large woman as she closed the door behind herself. You sat yourself down in the oversized chair by the fire, which always seems to be tended to, you just sure by who.

You didn’t look away from the dancing flames when you felt the glowing yellow eyes stuck on you, or when you felt the back of the chair strain as Alcina came to lean against it. “I’m sorry if the sacrifices upset you, my love. It’s a necessary evil, even you should know that at this point.” She cooed slowly, reaching down to cup your cheek, wanting your eyes to meet hers.

She was shocked when you swatted her hand away. “Go play with your new toy.” You snapped harshly, still not removing your eyes from the fire. You felt her fingers harshly grab the sides of your face, at this point knowing that if you fought against it, your neck would likely snap.

You were forced to look at her, seeing the mix of hurt and confusion the coated her glowing eyes. Once she saw the anger fall from your face, a smirk shifted her lips, and her eyes turned playful. “Oh my Love. Were you jealous?” She asked teasingly, only more amused a blush covered your face, and you turned your eyes away, not able to remove your face from her grip.

“I was not.” You said with a huff. “I just felt bad for that little girl.” While it wasn’t a total lie, you both know what this was really about. You cursed yourself for falling for her sad, puppy dog eyes. You should have known that it was just a ploy to quell your anger.

A laugh fell from the ruby lips above you before you were scooped out of the chair. “Come then, let me show you that I’m still taken with my current toy.” Alcina said with a purr as she carried you bridal style towards the huge four-post bed.


	7. Sleepy Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Loriusssss for the request.  
> I hope this is what you were looking for.

Almost from the very beginning, you had been instructed to share Lady Dimitrescu’s large bed. Seeing her in it from a distance, it looked almost normal sized, but it always gained a laugh from her whenever she saw you stretched out on the bed, not even taking up half of it.

The bed was so incredibly comfortable, and you could never imagine trying to sleep on any other mattress, but that seemed to be the problem, you just couldn’t get to sleep. You learned very quickly that Alcina would lay in bed by you until you feel asleep, and when you had trouble doing so, you felt horrible that she was wasting her time waiting. You had started to pretend to fall asleep, until she would be satisfied and leave the room before you would toss and turn, irritated at your own being for not letting you sleep.

It became a routine that you wouldn’t sleep for a few days, willing yourself to stay awake while she was around, then as soon as she would leave to go out on an errand, you would crash from exhaustion and sleep for an abnormal amount of hours. You thought you had been pretty sly about the whole thing, but you should have known that she would have picked up on it.

Once night as you were laying next to her, pretending to sleep, her voice spoke softly to you, “My Love, when are you going to stop with this act. It can’t be good for your health.” You rolled onto your back with a sign, looking over to meet her worried eyes. “I tried to look into this, but there isn’t much information that I could find-“

“It’s just insomnia, Alcina. There’s nothing to really be done about it.” You cut her off with a sigh, raising your hands to rub your face. “You shouldn’t worry about it. It’s not that bad.” You lied.

“The last time you slept was two days ago, and you’re clearly showing signs of exhaustion. It shouldn’t be long until you start suffering from sleep deprivation.” Her mom tone came out, putting an end to any argument would have come up with. “Daniela found a recipe for a tea that it known to help you fall asleep. The girls are out looking for the ingredients right now. Once they get back, you can try some, and hopefully it will help you sleep.” She said softly, moving one of her hands to stroke your hair. “And I won’t hear any arguments. If it doesn’t work, then I’ll let it go, but I can’t keep sitting by as you suffer.”

You laid silently, focusing on her hand going through your hair. “I’m not really suffering.” You mutter out with a playful pout as she shifted to stand from the bed.

“Either way, the girls have back. I’ll return with your tea soon. Please just try to relax.” She said as she walked out.  
Once she left, you couldn’t help but let out an annoyed side. You couldn’t believe that you really thought you were able to hide this from her. You knew that she was always monitoring, but you truly had thought you were getting away with it.

The door opened a little while later, and Alcina entered, carrying a small mug in her hand. “Here, My Love. Drink.” She said after crossing the room and handing you the tea. You thanked her before taking a sip. It tasted delightful, but you were really skeptical that a simple tea would do the trick. “If this doesn’t work, that dirty old hag will pay.” Alcina said simply as she crossed back to lady on her side of the bed, watching you closely.

“What is this, some witch’s brew that supposed to put me to sleep?” You asked joking with a laugh. When you didn’t get a reply, your eyes shot to meet hers, a little horrified that of what you were drinking now.

“You need to sleep.” Alcina said simply, not showing any sign of guilt. “To be fair, it’s just herbs. There’s nothing weird or anything that will hurt you in it. Trust me. She knows not to cross me.” Her hand lifted to push the cup back to your lips, knowing you were now a little wary of it.

You reluctantly finished the whole cup, setting it onto the bedside table before turning to lay facing Alcina. You opened your mouth to say that you didn’t feel anything only to quickly be shushed. Her hand moved to continue petting your hair, “Just relax. It may take a bit.”

You closed your eyes, just focusing on the feeling of her hand. You soon stopped feeling it, opening your eyes to see what she was doing, you noticed that Alcina was across the room, reading in her chair. “I don’t think it’s working.” You said with a sigh.

“Love, you’ve been out for about 10 hours.” Alcina said with a laugh, looking over to see the shock cross your face.


	8. Warm plush and cool skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight warning for anyone this may upset, this chapter is from the view of a female reader, and does mention periods.  
> If either bothers you, you may want to skip this chapter.  
> More gender neutral content is to come!

One thing that Alcina could always count on, was when she returned home from anything more than a few hours away from the castle, you were always quick to find her greet her. It was one of the highlights of those days, especially if the trip had been any less than satisfactory. Today as she walked through the doors, the silence that she heard was strange. She couldn’t help but shut the door a little louder than usual, thinking that maybe you didn’t hear her return, but still no response followed.

With a furrowed brow, she made her way up the staircase, checking all your normal hiding places, only to find nothing. She noticed Daniela making her way up the stairs from the cellar, cleaning her face from the meal she had just finished. “Dani.” Alcina called down to her from the top of the staircase. “Where is [Y/N]?” She asked, trying not to let her mind go to the worst case scenarios.

“She’s been locked up in your room all day, moping. We tried to get her to come out earlier, but she refuses to get out of bed.” Daniela answered in a bored tone. If it had been another other than her mother asking, she would have told them to go find you themselves, but she wasn’t about to start back talking Alcina. She didn’t even get a response, just the sight of her mother quickly turning on her heels and making her way towards her room.

You could hear the sound of the approaching footsteps, not even having to wonder who it was by the volume and speed that there were growing closer. You rolled over onto your stomach, burying your face into your pillow just before the door opened. The soft sound of your lover’s voice met your ears as she asked you what was wrong, moving quickly to stand next to the bed.

Alcina couldn’t even begin to understand the muffled mess that you responded with into your pillow. Used to your dramatics at this point, she picked you up with ease, pulling you to her and settling each leg on either side of her hips. Before she said another word, the slight smell of iron reached her, and everything seemed to begin to piece together. “Now that we can have a civilized conversation, what seems to be the matter, Love?” She asked anyways, not wanting you to feel like your privacy was being invaded by her senses, but the look of irritation she received let her know that you were well aware of her findings.

You made no move to support yourself in her arms, leaning forward to rest against her chest. “I hate being human. You guys don’t have to deal with this.” You muttered angrily against her skin, silently cursing the human anatomy.

“Oh trust me, we’ve all dealt with it at some point.” Alcina replied, “Only now you have it so much worse. I could never imagine having to lay in a plush, warm bed, and be able to take a few pills to help ease your pain.” She teased as she carried you out of the room, making her way down the grand staircase.

“Or having a house full of immortal beings that can tell from your smell what is wrong with you.” You hissed with annoyance.

“I think you mean a house full of immortal being that dote on your every beck and call, especially the matriarch. She seemed to be a little attached to you. You must of done something very special to win her favor.” Alcina retorted with a smirk, pleased with herself when she felt you smile against her skin.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, one of her daughters walked out of the dinning area, heading towards the stairs, “Oh, Mother, you’re home.” She said with a slight bit of surprise. “I just about to take [Y/N] their plush.” She said holding out your [favorite animal] warming plush. The girls had gotten if for you as a joke when their mother sent them out to get supplies, the first time you had a period in the castle, only to be surprised when you loved it.

Alcina thanked her daughter as she took the stuffed animal, only for you to snatch it out of her hand as soon as it got into you reach. Normally she would be upset at the rudeness of the action, but she let is slide, know the relief the item gave you. Her lips moved to rest on the top of your head, at this point slightly surprised that you were still allowing her to carry you around. You usually began to protest after a short while.

There wasn’t anything in particular she had to do for the rest of the day, so she decided on just wandering around the castle, holding you close. Even after you fell asleep in her arms, soothed by the contrast of the warm plush on your lower stomach and the coolness her body gave off. She didn’t want to do anything to disturb your sleep, so she just walked slowly through the halls, enjoying the knowledge that she was able to help you relax during this stressful process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have to say, this chapter did not at all end up what it was going to be when I started it.  
> I was trying to search up how they would warm a water bottle in the castle when I found out these warmable plushies exist, and I may or may not be ordering one soon! lol
> 
> Anyways, please feel free to leave a suggestion for a chapter, it helps me out greatly. And thank you for reading! <3


	9. Reputation or Comfort

Since first arriving at the castle, you only left the grounds a handful of times, and after so long of being behind those walls, you often forgot that there was a whole world out there. So it was always a little strange the day Lady Dimitrescu would have people from the village come to the castle for a meeting, whether it be to ask for help or some other issue. You often forgot that she was actually a Lady, having control of an actual area and it's people. And it was sometimes startling to see the way she acted when outsiders were behind the heavy doors.

To you and her daughters, Alcina has a much higher level of tolerance, letting her little family get away with way more than they would let anyone else get away with. But she couldn't let the villagers and others see that, it would ruin her image, and possibly lose her the terror and respect they held for her. So while people were visiting, you tended to keep your distance, not wanting to be punished for the sake of her reputation if you accidentally slipped up.

Today was one of those days were a select few villagers were allowed inside the castle, bringing a list of things to talk to the Lady about for the rest of their neighbors. So you once again found yourself in the library, trying to relax into your chair with a new book, but from the moment you woke up that morning, you just didn't feel in a good mind set. Your chest felt heavy, like a huge weight was crushing your lungs and making it harder to breathe.

The weight just seemed to get heavier and heavier as the hours dragged on into the day, and even your brand new book couldn't get your mind off it. Normally on days like this, Alcina would sit and work with you curled up in her lap, sometimes you were even adamant that there be a blanket wrapped around you both. While that was usually more of an inconvenience to her, she would begrudgingly give in. With that out of the question, your want to go down and cuddle up to your lover for comfort seemed to make the rising anxiety and stress even worse.

Finally deciding to try something else, you set your book down and made your way out into the hall, soon finding two of the girls grabbing some things from their mother's office.

"Hey. Do you guys know how much longer this meeting is going to take?" You asked, but judging by the stack of papers and books they had, the outlook didn't look good.

"I'm not sure, but it will probably be awhile. Those idiot humans might as well be asking to come live in the castle. I'm surprised Mother hasn't taken a few out already." Daniela growled out. The other seemed to be muttering about how ungrateful the humans were for their mother's generosity.

You ended up taking a few things from them to help carry it down, not that they need it, but it gave you something to do aside from stress. As you approached the doors to the dinning hall, where the meeting was being held, you could her Alcina's commanding voice reminding the others in the room to show her more respect, advising that they not forget who they were speaking to.

When the doors opened, the tension from the room on top of everything else made you feel like you had been hit by a truck. It seemed while most of the villagers seemed terrified of the booming warning the Lady had just issued, as they should be, a few seemed unafraid and forward, probably believing themselves to be brave. You were beginning to see why Daniela had referred to them as idiots. Alcina sat at the head of the large dinning table with a look of extreme irration on her face, obviously not going for whatever it was that the villagers were trying to push.

The last daughter, who had stayed in the room in case her mother needed anything, rushed over to take the items that you were carrying, "Why don't you go lay down. You don't look so good." She offered under her breath, a slight look of concern on her face. With a wordless nod, you were turning to walk away before Alcina's voice hit you.

"Darling, come here." Her voice much softer than it had been a moment ago, much more like what you were used to. You shared a look with the girls, who seemed just as confused as you. Once you had walked close enough, Alcina grabbed your waist and pulled you onto her lap, wrapping her arm around you to secure you there.

While the hold on you was soft and comforting as usual, Lady Dimitrescu was back in full swing, addressing the villagers sternly. It seemed to take a second for everyone in the room, other than her, to adjust to what had just happened, all seeming thrown off by the obvious show of affection. Though you weren't going to argue as you rested you head against the large woman's chest.

You didn't pay much attention to what was going on or being said. You just rested there, the vibration of Alcina's voice seeming to lift all the weight off your chest, and her arm wrapped around you protecting you from everything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait for a new chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I do have a list for the requested prompts, and I will start more of them soon. Just leave a suggestion if you have anything you would like to have added.


	10. A nighttime friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Daggil for this request.  
> I hope you like it!

For the first couple of months of your and Alcina's growing relationship, you had you own room close to hers. You definitely preferred her bed over yours, and she had no issue with your sharing the large space, but you just weren't ready to take that next step. Well, it wasn't that you didn't want to sleep in her bed, you just weren't comfortable sharing about your secret just yet.

As usual, you and Alcina were chatting away in front of the fire, mostly you asking about different parts of her life. You were much more interested in hearing her experiences than telling her of your own. You had let out a couple of yawns before she finally mad a comment, "You know I can keep telling you this story in bed, right?" She stood up, holding a hand out to pull you from the chair

The blood left your face for a moment as you panicked a little. "I-uhh. Um, well, that's okay. Maybe you can finish telling me tomorrow." You rushed, quickly standing without taking her hand and walking towards the door. You missed the split second of hurt that crossed her eyes as her hand closed around the air. "I should get going. Wanna get to sleep for it gets to late." She stuttered out with an awkward laugh before rushing out of the room towards your own.

You let out a sigh once your door closed behind you, leaning back against it and sliding down to the floor. You rubbed your eyes to try to clear your head, stressing about how you were going to tell her, if you were going to tell her. You couldn't keep it a secret for much longer. What if she got bored with you always running back to your room to sleep. It's not like you could wait for her to fall asleep before coming in here.

You dropped your hands to the ground before your heart sank. You notice the box you kept under your bed pulled out and empty, the lid thoughtlessly tossed off to the side. Jumping up, you ran over, pulling everything off your bed, hoping that you had just forgotten to put it away this morning, but you found nothing.

You ran back out of your room, not really sure what you were going to do. You were just in a panic. A few doors down, one of the girls had their door open, and you could hear the three talking. 

"What's it for anyways?"   
"Why does it smell so old?"  
"Not as old as you."

As the girls laughed, you ran toward the door, praying that they weren't taking about what you thought they were. Your heart sank lowered than you thought possible as you saw Daniela there, holding your teddy bear by the foot with the very tip of her nails.

"Hey! Give that back! It doesn't belong to you!" She yelled, running over to try to take your bear back.

Daniela got a full grasp on it and held it over her head, just out of your reach, "Does the baby want her teddy back?" She cooed harshly. "You're gonna have to work for it."

You struggled to try to reach for it as the girls laughed. They suddenly went silent as you jumped to grab it. A sickening rip sounded out as the side of your bear split open, having been pulled between the two of you.

You let out a cry, as Daniela released her hold, and your bear fell into your hand.

"What's going on in here?" Alcina demanded from the doorway.

"Nothing Mother. We were just playing with [Y/N]." Daniela said with a sickly sweet tone.

Alcina's eyes moved from Daniela to you, as you held your torn bear to your chest. The silent tears that streamed down your face felt like a vice on her heart, "Daniela, go clean out the dungeon. I don't want to see a single speck of dirt, dust, blood or anything else down there by sunrise." She snapped, walking over and leading you out of the room with a hand on your lower back.

She took you back to her room, directing you to lay down on the bed. She moved to take the bear from you, but you just held onto it tighter, not wanting to release it. So she silently sat down next to you and began rubbing your back. Neither of you spoke a word as you cried. Hoping that tomorrow you would be able to find a needle and thread to be able to stick your teddy back together. It was already covered in mismatched, haphazard stitches from the past, so it hopefully wouldn't be to out of place.

You finally ended up crying yourself to sleep, with the help of the large, cool hand rubbing your back.

The next morning, you woke up to your teddy not being in your arms, but propped up on the pillow in front of you. It took you a second to even register that it was your bear. There was no sign of the damage from the night before, and all the miscolored stitches has been removed and redone, almost looking brand new.


	11. A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I was taking a break from writing and got sucked into the black hole that is Tik Tok.  
> I found this video by kisha.omera and couldn't get this out of my head and had to write it.
> 
> I hope it entertains you all as much as it did me.
> 
> Link to the video will be in the end notes!!!

You sat in your normal spot in the library, reading your book as normal when you heard the door open behind you, followed by the sound of clicking heels.

"Love, I got you what you wanted." Alcina said proudly as she walked up behind your chair. 

"Did you have a baby, because I don't remember doing it?" You replied with a playfully confused look on your face, looking up to see her extremely confused look as she stood there with a handful of assorted candy bars.

"Last night you said you wanted chocolate..." She said slowly, still obviously very confused, "I didn't know you wanted a baby. How are we supposed to get a baby?"

"I don't know. You must not know what I want then! You said you got what I wanted, and I want a baby." You said simply, having to try so hard to keep a straight face.

Without another word, she turned and left the room. You let out a laugh as you went back to reading, before you realized she didn't leave the candy that she had. "Wait, Love, my chocolate!" You called after her but got no response.

A few hours later, you had moved to the bedroom as the sun was getting low in the sky. You started to hear the click of heels coming down the hall as you sat in her chair in front of the vanity, getting ready for bed.

"Where did you go, Love? You've been gone for-" You stopped mid sentence when your eyes shifted on the mirror to look at her reflection, seeing her standing there, holding little girl on her hip. "Um... who is that?" You asked as you stood and turned towards her, now being the extremely confused one.

"This is Grace. She's our daughter now." She said, a little confused by your reaction. "I couldn't find any younger babies. There was one woman that had a newborn, but I was gonna have to kill her to take it, and I didn't think you would like that very much."

"Alcina!" You yelled, shocked at how simply she said that. "Please tell me this is a joke!" Your hands rose to rub your face out of stress. "Alcina, please tell me that you didn't just kidnap this poor little girl."

By the silence that you got in response, you figured the worst. "You have to take her back! Are her parents at least alive?"

"I would assume so! I didn't see anyone with her." She said with a shrug, still obviously not very effected by this. You then noticed that the girls face was smeared with chocolate, and she held a half eaten candy bar in her mouth.

"Did you use my chocolate to lure her?!" You said, not a little more angry than stressed.

"Okay. Now, I'm really confused. Am I missing something? You told me you wanted chocolate, then when I get it, you say you want a baby. Well I can't get a baby right now, so was the next best option, but now you're upset about the chocolate again."

You had to take a deep breath to calm down before you called the girls into the room. "Please take sweet little Grace back to her family. Be very polite and apologize profusely." You instructed carefully, making sure they each agreed to not harm anyone.

"Please tell me this was a joke." You asked again as Alcina made her way to her vanity.

"Of course it was. Her parents are downstairs." She said, starting to remove her lipstick from the day. "Next time just enjoy your gift."

"Oh good. I thought you really just traumatized that little girl." You gave a huge sigh of relief before meeting her hurt eyes. "What? You don't think being kidnapped by an almost 10 foot tall vampire woman isn't traumatizing?!" You couldn't believe that she wouldn't see a problem with that.

"You didn't seem to care, did you?" She replied with a smirk, causing her to hit her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video by @kisha.omera:  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeFyGHc8/


	12. Comfy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Grimnarin for the suggestion.  
> I hope this fulfills your request.

Alcina was usually very good about keeping you updated on when she would be having to leave and giving you her best estimate for how long she would be gone. Knowing that she was going to be gone when you woke up that morning, you decided to take a full day to yourself and sleep in. The extremely punctual woman you were dating was never of fan of you doing so.

When you didn't finally wake up, having slept half the day away, you continued to relax in bed until your stomach began to rumble. You stood from the bed and walked towards your dresser, thought while you looked through your clothes for something to wear, you decided that there was no point. The girls had gone to accompany their mother, so there was nobody else in the house. They weren't expected to come back until well past when you would be asleep that night.

Deciding to take this once in a lifetime chance, you pushed the door open to leave, only to be assaulted by a freezing wind. Shutting the door quickly, you began to question if food was really worth it at that point. Your contemplation was interrupted by another rumble, so you made a quick decision.

After a few minutes of struggling, you managed to pull the thick comforter off of the giant bed. You had realized that your normal fluffy blanket had gotten left in the library, so this was the next best option. You had to admit it was kind of fun letting the giant sheet of cloth drag behind you. You turned your head to watch it drag down the stairs behind you, sort of feeling like a queen with the long train.

When you walked into the dinning room, you noticed the back door to the courtyard was open, probably being the reason it was so cold in the house. After closing it, you made your way into the kitchen. Normally Alcina would make sure a good breakfast had been prepared for you every morning, wanting to make sure you weren't getting to much junk food. So today you decided to skip the healthy options and began to search for the bag of potatoes chips you knew were hidden somewhere. 

Once finding them on the top shelf of a cabinet and climbing up onto the counter to retrieve them, you decided to take the now official "Do everything Alcina doesn't normally let you do" day. For the next step of that, you braved the idea of taking said bag of chips up to your room and getting back into bed. Coming to terms with the fact that you would either have to hide the evidence or bring the bag back down before she returned, you proudly strode back towards the stairs.

Halfway across the grand foyer, the sound of the front door opening made you freeze. You started to wonder if this would be how you die as you watched Alcina make her way into the house, the girls chatting excitedly about their easy day as they walked behind her. When she stopped to stare at you, trying to process what she was seeing, the girls ran into her back, not paying attention.

They each peaked around their mother to see what had caused her to stop, also ending up staring at you.  
"What are you wearing?"  
"Is that from Mother's bed?"  
"Why do you look like you just woke up?"

The questions came flying at you from the girls, Alcina seeming to still be trying to figure out how she was going to handle this situation. You quickly came to the conclusion that there was only one way out of this, and it was either going to solve the whole situation, or make it much, much worse.

Deciding to take what might be your last mouthful of chips, "It's 'Do everything your mom doesn't normally let you do' day. Go wild." You said quickly before dropping the bag of chips and the comforter and running up the stairs. You weren't sure what happened behind you, because you definitely weren't going to look back to watch. But by the ruckus you heard, the girls might have actually gone along with your plan.

You made it to your bedroom, locking the door behind you and running to hide under the large, bare bed. You knew the locked door wouldn't stop the giant vampire woman if she decided to get into the room, especially when she carried a skeleton key to the entire castle.

You were a little surprised by how long it took for the door to finally open, and your heart raced as you watched the slow steps Alcina took towards the bed, the comforter dragging behind her. You assumed she was looking around for you as she walked. The comforter was tossed carelessly onto the bed, left hanging off the side and blocking your range of vision towards the door. Not wanting to risk being seen, you laid still, just listening to the clicking of her heels before the door shut.

You stayed in your spot for a second before you started to crawl towards the edge of the bed, going to peak out from behind the hanging comforter to make sure the coast was clear. Suddenly cold fingers wrapped around your ankle and dragged you out from the other side of the bed. You let our a spooked scream before your mouth were covered to shut you up. You were left staring up at Alcina's glowing eyes, having never seem them flicker with so much energy, you weren't sure if it was from anger or the thrill of the game of cat and mouse you were suddenly losing.

You suddenly realized that there was no humanly way she would have been able to close the door and get to the other side of the bed that quickly, without being heard or seen. But you were quickly pulled out of that thought by a growl from the woman kneeling above you, "So remind me, what day is it again?"


	13. Lost in the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Linslefttiddy for the request. I hope this meets your expectations. :)

Reading today just didn't seem to feel right, and Alcina had been stuck on a phone call for a few hours already. Not wanting to bother her, you had gone to find to any of the girls, though you just found each busy doing their own thing. With a bored sigh, you went to dig through your belongings, finding your phone from when you first arrived at the castle. There was no cell service or internet this far out in the middle of nowhere, so you had packed them away.

You were excited to see that the phone still turned on and still had your music on it. You went back to digging in the box of stuff until you found your earbuds, happily popping them into your ears and walking out of the room. You wandered around the halls, lost in your forgotten music.

When you finally looked up from the screen, you realized that you had made your way until a large ballroom. You knew that there was one in the castle, but you had never really gone looking for it. You hesitated for a moment before deciding to just let go. You glanced back, making sure the door was closed. You began to move along with the music, not worrying about any of the other inhabitants walking in, since they all had their own things going on.

You got lost into your music again, not paying any attention to the time or how many songs passed. The images and fantasies of what this ballroom used to look like flowed through your head as you danced around. Imagining there being a big party of people all dressed up and having fun. You wished you could have seen a lot of this castle in it's prime.

Then the thought of Alcina all dolled up for this imaginary party came to mind. You soon began step along as you and the imaginary Alcina danced together. Your heart couldn't help but flutter as you looked up, taking in how happy she seemed and the smile that stuck to her lips. As she twirled you away from you, your hand reached our to take hers.

The moment your hands connected, if felt so real. You would have sworn that it was really her hand that wrapped around your own. You didn't linger on the thought as you were pulled back into Alcina, and you continued your dance. Together your swayed, twirled and smiled for a few minutes to the song playing in your ears. At the end of the dance, Alcina lifted you to be eye level with her. You were a little sad at the thought of losing this moment.

Suddenly you felt one of your earbuds get taken out, and your eyes shot open. The bright colors and atomisphere fell away as you came eye to eye with the same woman from your fantasy, "Having fun, My Love?" You wanted to ask when she got there, but by the smirk set across her lips, you know it had been long enough. As you face began to glow in embarrassment, a chuckle fell from her lips, and she leaned in to press a kiss to yours. "If you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask."

The room suddenly filled with a loud crackle before the air became heavy with a old waltz song. Your eyes show over to the corner the music was coming from. Your embarrassment only grew as you saw the girls all there, two of them sitting on the floor, having watched you dance with their mother through dreamy eyes. The third being the one to start the one gramophone before quickly joining her sisters, as they watched the two of you expectantly, waiting for the dance to start again.


	14. Run, Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a second and say how much I appreciate all of you. At the beginning, I was so scared nobody would want to read all this soft, cheesey stuff, but I makes me so happy to hear that you all seem to love and enjoy it as much as I do.  
> So thank you guys. It may be so simple, but seeing your support does mean the world to me.
> 
> That being said, I do have a question that I would really like your opinions on. Obviously there isn't really a schedule for these posts, and I usually just post chapters as soon as they are done.  
> Do you guys like that set up, or would you guys prefer me setting up regular schedule?

Your heart pounded in your chest as you ran. Your eyes darting around in a panic as you searched for a place to hide. The haunting giggles that echoed through the hall told you that Daniela would be on you in a few seconds if you didn't get out of the open. You pushed through the first door you came upon, trying to close it as quietly as possible in your panic, not wanting to catch that psycho's attention.

Your head were so busy hoping that Alcina would return home soon, know she was the only one that would be able to put an end to this whole thing. Your breath was slowly starting to even out when you heard the distant click of heels and the sound of your name being called by the woman you were just praying for.

You threw the door open to run to her, only to see Daniela standing in the hall, the opposite direction from Alcina's voice. The two of you stared at each other for a second before you both started to run, you trying desperately to get to Alcina before her daughter was able to get ahold of you. Luckily, she must have been making her way towards you, because you ran into her much sooner than you had expected.

Unfortunately you had been looking back over your shoulder to see how much distance you had, so you ran straight into Alcina, causing you to fall backwards. Though she was able to scoop you up before you hit the ground.

"You both know that you're not supposed to be running in the castle. You always seem to get hurt, Love." Alcina scolded softly before placing a kiss to the tip of your nose. "Did you have fun with the girls while I was gone?"

You nodded through your stressed breathing. "You came home just in time. I don't know how much more tag I can handle, even with them agreeing to not use their abilities." You panted out, looking over your shoulder to see Daniela had run off.

"Well Love, I regret to inform you that if you end the game now, you lose." She warned with a playfully smirk. Your eyes shot back to hers, filled with confusion until she explained that Daniela had tagged her when she first got home.

"That's not fair. You two lured me out! I didn't even know you were playing!" You whined, upset that you had done all that work to stay away from the girls all day only to lose up the lower anyways.

The pout on your face didn't falter as Alcina laughed, placing a kiss against your pouted lip. "I'm sorry, Love. But the lady of the house doesn't lose." She stated simply, the playful smirk still painted across her face.


	15. A day outside the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their feedback about the schedule. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do, so for now, I just apologize for the random uploads.
> 
> I wanted to try to play around more with outside the castle, but I feel like I can't find much not focused around the Dimitrescu castle... or maybe that's just what my brain wants to see. 😂
> 
> So please enjoy my sad attempt at the world outside the castle.

You weren't sure what had come over you, and you weren't really sure what made you think this was a good idea in the first place. What do you did know was that the thin jacket you had stolen from one of the closets on your way out did nothing against the freezing wind. Each breath you took blew back into your face, and your skin felt like it was on fire as your trudged through the snow.

At first, you had been so sure that getting away would be a good idea. You were tired of having to have Alcina deal with the issues you had with the girls. She had already reprimanded you in the past, wanting you to figure out a way to sort out your differences, especially with Daniela, but you were certain this isn't what she meant.

You stopped for a second to bring your hands to your mouth, trying to use your breath to warm your skin, but it didn't really help when your air went cold before it could even pass your lips. Your eyes turned back towards the gigantic castle in the distance. You had honestly forgot how massive and intimidating it really was. All you could do was wish you could just be resting by the fire with your lover, and you were slowly beginning to realize just how far of a trek you would have home. At this point, your rage had just been replaced by the irritation of having to make your way all the way back.

You were ready to start heading home when you the sound of haunting bells came ringing from the castle. You had never heard them before. Your curiousity was cut short, and your heart sank as howls began to join the chorus. They came from all around you, including the way you had just came, and you began to fear that something may have been following you.

You heard rustling coming from the trees. Your heart sank, and your only instinct was to run. You had no idea where you were going to end up, but you knew if you stayed there, you would end up dead. The image of the village outside the castle walls came to mind. You had asked Alcina about it many times, but she would always shoot the conversation down, just repeating the warning that she could not keep you safe outside of the castle walls. When the villagers would come for their meeting, none of them would even talk to you directly, probably fearing the wrath of Lady Dimitrescu.

The sight of a shack began to come into view through the trees as you ran, giving you a small hope that you could get away from whatever you had heard. Your run began to slow as you saw part of the village being eaten away by flames and creatures dragging people from their homes. You hid behind one of the houses as you noticed a pair of the creatures wandering towards your spot in the woods.

Trying your best to assess the situation, you were more afraid to the humanoid creatures wandering around than the flames on the other side of the village, so you darted through the door closest to you. You were shocked when you were met with the barrel of a gun pointed at your face. The lump of terror stuck in your throat allowed no words to come out as you stared at the man holding the other end.

"Hey. She's from the castle." You heard a shocked whisper came from behind the man.

"Throw her out! She's probably why they're here." Another voice came.

The gun was lowered from your face as shadows grew behind the man, and you were quickly grabbed by multiple people. They pulled you out into the street. They began to announce proudly that they had found the girl from the castle before the werewolf like creatures deceased upon them. Your eyes shut tight, and your hands moved to shield your head, not wanting to see or hear the things happening to the bodies around you.

A large hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you away from the feeding creatures. "There you are." A deep, rumbling voice said with an irritated tone. "Do you know how much work it's been to find you?" Your eyes rose to look at the man that was now dragging you through the village, not at all bothered by the carnage around you. The back of the man didn't tell you much, but as he spoke about his sister being extremely upset with you, the connection clicked.

"You're Heisenberg. You're Alcina's brother." You said with a bit of shock, not at all imagining he would look like this.

A deep laugh was drawn from the man by this, "Alcina is it? You two must be pretty close for her to not still demand you refer to her as Lady Dimitrescu." He said, glacing over at you with a smirk. You noticed the slight glow of his eyes, though it was nothing compared to Alcina and her daughters.

As he continued to drag you behind him, not wanting to risk you getting away from him, you noticed the cold depending back upon you as the distance from the burning village grew. You wrapped your lose arm around yourself, trying to keep in some of your body heat. He stopped with a sigh, turning and grabbing your face to made sure you made eye contact, "Listen up. I'm gonna let go of you. If you so much as move a muscle to run away, I will crush your head into this snow, there will be nothing left for the wolves to eat. Got it?" He threatened, only letting go of your face at your weak nod.

He removed his coat and handed it to you, watching as you wrapped it around yourself. "Now hurry up. My sister is already pissed off enough is already pissed off. No sense in keeping her waiting." The rest of the trek back was silent between the two of you, only interrupted by the sounds of the woods around you.

As you saw the castle gates growing in front of you, your heart began to pound, as the thoughts of how Lady Dimitrescu would decide to punish your escape. Your eyes darted to the man again, wondering how he got roped into this. "I wasn't running away, you know." The only response that you got was a scoff, which told you he really didn't care either way. "I just needed to not be stuck in the castle. I was planning to come back."

"Save the excuses for my sister. I was just tasked with bringing you back." Heisenberg responded simply as you both passed under the large gate.

The front doors swung open a few moments after, and the whole situation seemed to fade away as you saw Alcina step outside. Your heart began to warm at the sight of her, and you blindly ran past your escort to run to your lover, excited to see her after the day you had. But as your arms wrapped around her waist, you felt her stiffen instead of warmly greeting you back as usual.

Against your better judgment, you lifted your head to look up at her, only being met with glowing, rage filled eyes. You couldn't help the chill that shot down your spine as you shrank away from her, hanging your head like a scolded dog. "What were you thinking running away from the castle? How many times have I told you that I can't protect you out there. You have no idea the matter of beasts and horrors outside the walls." Her voice started out harsh and repremanding, but with each word, more and more relief seemed to take it's place.

Her gloved hand grabbed your chin, lifting your eyes to meet hers again, not a trace of anger left in them, "You're lucky that my brother was able to find you. You could have been killed." She said with a slight sigh of relief. "Get inside. Go change out of those wet clothes." 

As you walked past her to head inside, you heard Heisenberg telling her about the villagers selling you out and bringing her out of hiding. Just inside the door, you realised that you still had his jacket. You took it off before running back out to him, holding it out until he took it from you. You muttered a quiet thank you under your breath before making your way towards your bedroom, excited to get into some comfy clothes and warm up.


End file.
